Templuria
Templuria http://www.cybernations.net/images/flags/Custom3.jpg The national flag of Templuria http://img175.imageshack.us/img175/9946/templurianwarflages2.png The Templurian War Flag, 'Spirit of War.' '' Nation Information Templuria is a very large and older nation at 40 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Templuria work diligently to produce Cattle and Pigs as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Templuria to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Templuria allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Templuria believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Templuria will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History '''Full Article:' History of Templuria Early History Creation and Independence The nation of Greece was in a dire civil war and was plagued by harsh genocide. The old capital of Athens was no longer safe from the internal combat and strife of the country, so many citizens left. They founded a town that would keep them protected, New Athens. Many people sought refuge in the city. Life in New Athens was hard, but much safer than living in older parts of the nation. New Athens became so successful that the Greek government forced heavy taxes on the growing city to fuel it's military. The city paid for many years, but eventually the people got weary of it's burden. The city refused to pay any more taxes or tariffs to the Greek government. Greece sent a small military force south to forcibly collect the funds. However New Athens had gathered up a local militia and kept the invading troops at bay. The Greek president at the time, Harmon Alegrio, did not wish to waste his troops on one small town when he was fighting his own battles, so he recalled his troops back to the front lines of the civil war and assumed that after he had resolved the war, he could easily retake New Athens. But he was wrong. Many heard of the city's resistance and it gave hope to countless people. Migrants from all over Greece journeyed to New Athens for it's safety and glory. Eventually the rebel forces in the civil war, the Greek Freedom and Liberation Army of the People or GFLA, found shelter in the city and used it as a main base. At last, President Alegrio was assassinated and the civil war ended. The GFLA took hold of the government and, due to their service, granted New Athens it's independence. Establishment The citizens of New Athens carried out a poll on how they though the government should be run. The majority of voters suggested a democratic republic. Over a year the goverment was set up, eventually creating the Republic of New Athens. on November 11, 2006. On that very day, the first presidential election was held. Magnum T. Gundraw, a former general of the GFLA, was elected as the first president. His first act was to create a document to set the basic laws, principles, and rules of the city-state. This document would come to be known as The Constitution of Templuria later on. He revolutionized the buisness and government in New Athens along with establishing a real military, expanding borders, and increasing infrastracture. The buisnesses and infrastracture in the city were doing quite well, but president Magnum considered that they could work much better. He slightly altered the financial system and changed the nation to capitalism. From then on, the country was know as The Capitalistic Republic of Templuria. The name Templuria was created from Magnum's middle name, Templur. During the reign of Magnum's son, Colt Gundraw, another poll was taken, this time over what the national religion religion should be. With a 72.8% turnout, Islam became the official religion of Templuria. Recent History Templuria's war with the Darker Tomorrow Alliance has finally ended in victory. The nations of New Artemis, the Lionskull Empire, and Domine Megas have been defeated by Templuria and it's allies at NPO. Special thanks are in order for: Yamato of, visualdeity of the Republic of Plunder, Jekyll of Ozarkia, spandexofborg of Eastmidiland, saiyaman of Rabonia, and many others at NPO. War Full Article: Templurian Military History Due to it's official membership with the NPO, Templuria can only go to war if allowed by the War Council. The following wars have been fought so far. See Also: Wars with Templuria (Before NPO Membership) Templurian-UnitedNations War |- Templurian-w00t! war |- Templurian-Chop Yer Head Off War |- Altadorian War |- The Haitham War |- Templuria was fighting shing in the Gang-up War |- Templurian-Jadus Raid |- First Templurian-Nation Raid |- Templurian-Cyrus Raid |- Second Templurian-Nation Raid |- Bloodshed Treaty Wars with Templuria (Post-NPO) Dark Tomorrow War More on Templuria Templurian Military History, Politics of Templuria, Military of Templuria Category: Nations category:Templuria